Family Matters Most
by zairaswift
Summary: This story just randomly came to me when I had a dream of what happened in the first chapter. It goes onto competition and some other things. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Please review! The plot is still in progress, so don't expect quick updates... sorry! :(


**Ok this was pretty random. I had a dream and my dream is going to be replayed into this. I dunno. Tell me if it's good. Tell if it's frigging CRAP. But really, it was just a dream I had.**

Sebastian-

There were four of us. A whole family. I was the eldest at 18 years, then Violet at 17 and a half, Ceil 13 and Elizabeth at 12 and a half. We didn't look like siblings, but we were all blood related. Our mother and father were siblings and they were also demons.

We secluded ourselves from the world, because our family ruled the world. Everyone knew that. Everyone was fine with it. We rule it from the shadows and only appear on television when needed to. There were many secrets we held, and we were the secrets. No one actually knew that we were the children of our parents.

So we lived 2 separate lives. One as a normal family, the other as friends of humans. We were all going well together, and it was always supposed that if we were to bear children, they would be a girl and a boy, the boy being older of course and then predicted that the girl and boy would become a couple and continue the thin generation gap.

We tried our best to be normal. The only thing that we won't allow is for the humans to know that we live in the Phantomhive mansion. Technically, it was just a big Victorian house with modern furnishes and the garden reaches only 3 metres from the gate to the door.

There was a park next to the mansion and we played there for fun. If there was a car to drive by we had to instantly hide. Either rush into the house or last resort: trees. The park was covered in trees and the only way to hid in them was the climb and hold onto the branches. It wasn't much of a difficulty and we weren't allowed to use any demonic type powers unless it was life threatening.

Violet was a brunette, and as her name says, her eyes are violet. She was the game maker, who always encourages competition, taunts people who are trapped in her games, and not that sociable. She only makes friends with people who she finds interesting, similar to her gaming likes or hobbies.

Ceil had dark navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't really the type of person who would want to look childish so he would often act like an adult, refuse to play childish games like Tips, but we all accept the fact that he loves anything sweet.

Elizabeth, however she likes being called Lizzy, had blonde and untameable curls which she always ties up in 2 ponytails, and had green emerald eyes. She loved anything cute, bright or pretty. She would always be happy and energetic and try and do everything or do

"Hey guys!" shouts Violet, "Let's see who the fastest person is today!"

Everyone starts skipping towards the house, when something that shouldn't happen happened.

"Everyone, get in the house!" she shouts. I haul up Ciel and Elizabeth and sprint to the house.

Violet-

In the rush to get in, the sound of a bus whizzes past the mansion. I didn't make it. I was a second late and in that second, the humans in the bus had made eye contact with me.

As soon as we rush in, our parents call us.

"I'm sorry to say, but you four must come with us," says mother. "It's about time we pull you into the social cloud and the press."

"Some people want to impress us," says father with an annoyed face. We know, no one can impress us 100%.

"Wait. Why so sudden?" I ask.

"Oh. I remember," says Sebastian, "You told us a month ago."

Sebastian was the one who remembered everything.

"Anyways, we can't be late, so go as you are now," smiles mother. Everyone knew how much we were into Victorian clothes and suits. But it wasn't much of a deal, but surely, the frills and the design will make our mother pleased that some people still keep the old English style.

We weren't dress that formally. Lizzy was in a frilly pink dress, Ceil was in his navy shorts and white long sleeves, Sebastian was in black jeans and a white shirt and I was wearing black shorts and a loose cream coloured jumper.

Mum and dad were more formal, dad in a suit and mum in a white flowing dress, which she picked as her favourite modern day dress.

We all go to a private restaurant. First of all, no cameras or phones were allowed. The people chosen to visit us will have to keep secrets. Last of all, they had to be formal to us.

As soon as we arrive, we see a flurry of movement. I spot some sassy girls, some pretty girls, some I-think-I'm-the-sexiest-guy-in-the-world guys, and some mischievous and handsome guys. Gosh. They really made some effort to impress us, but still, it can never compare to what our mother does with fashion. She is literally the owner of anything related to fashion, beauty or hair.

We also spot the bus that had driven past our home. Phew. So it was okay if they saw us right?

"Oh wow," I hear someone say. The voice was really familiar. Thy? It was pronounced as "Tea," because it is said like that.

"Thy?"

She was completely unrecognisable. Her really dark brown hair, which is so dark to be enough to be called black, was tied up in a pinned bun with pearls hanging from her hair. She was wearing a gold dress with plenty of frills, gold bangles around her wrists, and gold lipstick and everything she wore was coloured gold.

"Violet! Dude, I never knew you were a _Phantomhive! _Like for real!" she exclaims, "I mean Ms Phantomhive-"

"Thy, there's no need to be formal. I mean, look at me. I don't even look like I'm at a restaurant," I say, laughing. And her over-exaggerating personality was developed after a long ride of bumps. She was always lonely and mean to everyone until I decided to help her. We met at school. Yeah, we go to school. She always said that she was ugly, but I know she was underestimating herself. There were times that she would completely focus on one thing, but that was rare.

"Wow. Sebastian is your brother? Are you guys all blood related? You all look different," she says gesturing to Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian.

"Ye-Yeah," I say. "So, what are you supposed to do?"

"I dunno. Shake hands with your parents?" she says, "Am I supposed to address them as Mr and Mrs Phantomhive, or my Lord and Lady?"

I shrug my shoulders. Mother and father didn't really go with the terms. The normal Mr and Mrs made them feel better mixed into the human society, but my Lord and Lady makes them feel respected, therefore there is no evil intent.

I spot the most annoying drama queen (who is a b*tch).

"What the- Why in the heavens is Brittany here?" I demand. She is… Ugh. You know that person in school who thinks they're absolutely _fabtasculous (yeah, so what it's not a word) _and thinks they're perfect in everything? Yep, that's her alright, Brittany McKenna. Anyways, we're not fond of heaven, so we use heaven instead of swearing.

"You've got to be joking!" cries Brittany, "I came here so I can-"

"Do what?" I interrupt.

"Why on earth are _you _here? And in the presence of the Phantomhives too!" she says. She's pretty dumb. "And in those disgusting clothes." She waves her hand at me as if to say, 'Shoo!'

Pretty dumb for a so-called perfect girl. I was about to backfire on the lines of "Under that thick makeup of yours, you don't have that much brain left do you?"

"Violet, don't do anything rash," says Sebastian, upon seeing us.

"Look," she says, instantly to the mode where she flirts with boys, "even Ethan knows! Wait. Why did he call you Violet when your name is Susie? And what are you doing here Ethan?"

Oh yeah. We had fake names.

"Honours to you," he says to me. I snort at the stupidity of Brittany.

"It means, my name is Violet Phantomhive. It also means, that _Ethan _is not Ethan but Sebastian Phantomhive," I say.

"You've got to be kidding. This isn't funny. You're making a sin against the Phantomhives," she says, obviously disbelieving what I said.

"I'll even call mum over," I say. "Mum, one of my _friends _is here!"

She hears me calling her, even though we are on the other side of the room. She walks towards us gracefully, she says it makes her look more superior so no other fashion designer can oppose her and instead work for her.

"Yes, Violet? Who is this?" she knows my coded message of _friend. _A real friend is when I bring the person to her and the enemy or not friend person, I would call her to come.

"This is Brittany McKenna, who will be trying to impress us," I say, "Right now, I wouldn't be rating her very high."

Mother just smiles at this. I can hear her thoughts in my mind. _Keep an eye on her, then. She might prove a threat._

"Look! It's Paula!" exclaims Lizzy. She was smiling widely. Who knew such a restaurant can hold such events?

Brittany had gone silent and left. Meh. Never liked her anyways.

Elizabeth-

Paula was my best friend. She was a year older than me, but they were still best friends. She had chestnut brown hair which she tied in a bun and wore a nice red gown. She always made everyone happy and was someone you would enjoy your company with.

"Paula!"

"Lizzy?" I hug her before she can question my identity as a Phantomhive.

"You look so cute!" It went on to complimenting each other and then explaining why I have kept secret that I was a Phantomhive and that nothing would impress mum and dad except for the heart and soul. I kept thinking about what mum and dad would want from humans.

The only thing that has influenced them not to kill humans, instead of ordering them around, was for their sense of emotions/heart, source of food therefore the soul and then the thrill, joy and fun. If it was just demons and the other creatures, then there wouldn't be that much fun. Only a bunch of fighting and some more fighting and that's about it.

"Then who are your siblings?" she asks.

"Pretty easy to spot them." She raises her eyebrow.

"First of all, you can see that I'm not wearing anything formal, and neither is everyone else," I reply.

"Oh."

"Ok, they're all older than me, my sister, Violet has brown hair, the younger of my brothers, Ciel who has like navy blue hair and likes to cover his right eye with it and then Sebastian who is the eldest of us four, he has black hair." I say.

"Is that Ciel then?" she asks pointing to the corner of the restaurant.

I look at the dark corner and saw Ceil in a crowd. Hee hee. For the first time in forever (**DEFINITELY NOT MAKING ANY REFERENCE TO THE MOVIE FROZEN**) he wasn't by himself.

Ceil-

Can these people stop swarming around me? I wanted to tell them to stop asking so many questions. Even the fake smile I had on was going to disappear and then reveal my stubbornness and grudges.

There were men older than me, a few the same age, but really, there was no need for them to ask me questions like, "So your real name is Ciel right?" and "When you said your name was Marcus, we actually believed you!" blah blah blah.

"Ciel!" cries Elizabeth.

Sigh. Here comes another one. It's the first time I've even had people come to me, besides my family, and I was usually the one who would sit in the corner and never be seen by passer-by people but since we had to be revealed as the children of the Phantomhive, then we are always being shone in the spot light.

"What?" I say, agitated.

"You're so cold. We've gotta eat!" says Elizabeth. Some of the people smile at her brightness and sense of fashion- it was inherited from mother ok? I probably inherited father's stubbornness and grown-up thing, Violet got mother's taunting and natural beauty and Sebastian got father's kindness/protectiveness and mother's peace making.

"Fine." She drags me to a table set out perfectly with all the correct places of the spoons, forks and knives should be.

I see Sebastian talking some other guys and girls and Violet was talking to her friend, Thy, I think.

"Ciel, this is Paula, my best friend!" exclaims Elizabeth grinning widely at me. Her happiness sometimes just hits a bit too close to me that I actually care about her.

"Hello, young Mr Phantomhive," she says curtsying in her dress.

"Paula," moans Elizabeth, "there's no need to be so formal. I already told you, nothing can make mum and dad impressed except for your soul and heart!"

I inwardly shuddered at when she said soul. It is fact that demon consume human souls.

"Hello, Paula," I say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now proceeding to the presentation of the 10 young men and women who have gathered to present in front of all 6 official members of the Phantomhive family."

We all take a seat. The show had already begun, and we all put on a blank and emotionless face. Nothing to hide really, just our disinterest in things like this.

**Anyone had recently gone to Singapore or Australia a week ago for the YouTuber Fan Festival?**

**I didn't go, but I would have wanted to see Superwoman, Tyler Oakley and NigaHiga. If you did, tell me your experiences, if you cried at the sight of one of your favourite YouTubers in your lifetime or if you found it interesting or surprising. **

**AH, last question- Anyone know seen or know what Negima! Magister Negi Magi is? I figure it was one of the first animes I've ever seen.**

**Bye for now, Bye Bii~ Zaira Swift.**


End file.
